Telescopic sights usually have an eyepiece lens system and an objective lens system, as well as one or a plurality of sight aids that are visible in the optical path, which are provided, depending on the structural type, in the first image plane on the lens side and/or in the second image plane of the telescopic sight on the eyepiece side. Typically, an inversion system is disposed between the two image planes. Said inversion system aligns the image that is upside down and laterally inverted. Furthermore, with the inversion system, it is possible to achieve a variable magnification of the telescopic sight.
The prior art specifies various sight aids. A sight aid can be, for example, a reticle that is often configured as a hair-line graticule having a structure with different patterns. A configuration that is especially common is the crosshairs sight aid. Aside from this simple design type, more complex types of reticles are known as well. They can include characteristics, for example, that simplify estimating the distance to a target. Illumination means are used to ensure satisfactory visibility of the reticle on the target image even in poor lighting conditions and at dusk.
The specification DE 299 03 989 U1 discloses a sight aid that has an inversion system disposed in the optical path between the eyepiece lens system and the objective lens system inside a guide tube that is pivotably supported by means of height and lateral adjustment devices in relation to the optical axis of the telescopic sight. A mount is configured at the end of the guide tube on the lens side that accommodates a reticle and a beam splitter. The reticle includes markings in form of crosshairs, while the beam splitter generates an additional glowing target mark by means of a projection means, which is also moved by the height and lateral adjustment devices of the telescopic sight. Correspondingly, the sight aids always have the same distances, inclination angles and dimensions for the shooter. However, aside from the target mark, fading in further information or sight aids that are to be displayed in the optical path is not possible. Moreover, it is not possible to modify and/or adjust or move the target mark, which was generated by the projection means, as a function of ballistic data or conditions, thereby restricting the area of application of the telescopic sight.
In order to avoid that the target mark, which is generated by the projection means and the beam splitter, covers up the target object when adjusting the magnification of the telescopic sight by means of the invention system, DE 10 2010 005 122 A1 envisions disposing the beam splitter, which is located between the eyepiece and objective lens systems, inside the optical path, at the end of the guide sleeve of the inversion system on the eyepiece side. The reticle is disposed as a hair-line graticule at the opposite end of the guide sleeve of the inversion system on the lens side. In this instance, it is presently disadvantageous as well that, aside from the target mark, no further information or sight aids can be faded into the optical path. Furthermore, neither the reticle nor the target mark, which is generated by the projection means, can be modified and/or adjusted or moved as a function of ballistic data or conditions, thereby restricting the area of application and the functionality of the telescopic sight.
DE 199 49 800 A1 discloses a telescopic sight that uses a laser distance-measuring device for estimating the distance between the shooter and the target; said device emits a laser beam via a first prism that is disposed in the optical path and receives the light rays that are reflected by the target object via a receiving prism that is also disposed in the optical path. Based on the measured distance information and ballistic data, previously stored by the shooter, a microprocessor conducts a compensation calculation, whereby a distance to the target and a compensation of the trajectory are obtained. Both pieces of information are displayed in a first image plane by means of a further beam splitter, which is also disposed between the objective lens system and the inversion system. The inversion system allows for adjusting various magnification levels, whereby the image of the target and the required value of the compensation are enlarged correctly and without any distortions. However, it is problematic herein that, when adjusting the magnification level of the telescopic sight, the target is covered up not only by the target mark but also by the information that was faded in, which is cumbersome especially with large magnifications. Moreover, if the electronic means are switched off or inoperable, a compensation of the trajectory is no longer possible, because no related necessary information and auxiliary means are available. The prisms, that are disposed in the optical path, can, however, shade the field of view, thereby restricting the same and disadvantageously affecting the use of the telescopic sight.
The specification DE 30 48 534 A1 foregoes mechanical and/or mechanically adjustable reticles completely and uses an electronic display means that is electronically triggered and visualizes the respective optimum target mark in the sight based on distance data and other information. The display comprises light-emitting diodes, the use of a liquid-crystal display is also possible. Moreover, the effective distance values, derivative values and the like can be faded into the field of view of the telescopic sight to assist the shooter. However, if the electronic display device on such a sight is inoperable, no sight aid is available whatsoever.